It is well known to provide a detachable lid for a can or the like, wherein a detachable lid is adapted to be snapped over the top of the can, and the cover has a spout or other opening for enabling the outward flow of liquids from the can. Such covers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,568; 2,617,563; 3,154,226; 4,014,465; 4,090,660; 4,403,709; 4,460,103; 4,478,346; 4,561,557; 4,796,774; 4,703,873; 4,869,389; 4,883,192 and 4,899,902. It is also known, in such devices, to provide a snap cap for the spout, to enable closing it to prevent the outward flow of liquids, as seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,660; 4,561,557; 4,703,873; 4,478,346 and 4,796,774.